Nez'rael's Venture Party
by The K1D
Summary: Taking place in Middle-Earth, in the 3rd Age. Nez'rael Liadon is in need of some help on an adventure, and he's offering a hefty payment to those who would help. Discontinued
1. SYOC info

Lord of the Rings SYOC

Technically a D&D story, but will use Middle-Earth as a backdrop.

Will take place in the 3rd Age, before the events of the Hobbit.

I'd like some cool, characters to use. Now, I'll have my own main character, but you can submit your characters to be a part of the main party, or just people met along the way.

It'll be cool….. I hope.

* * *

Here's the form

 **Name:**

 **Race:**

 **Class:**

 **Gender:**

 **Alignment:**

 ***Occupation (if not a party member):**

 **Strengths:**

 **Weaknesses:**

 **Fatal Flaw:**

 **Personality:**

 **Physical Appearance:**

 **Clothing:**

 ***Backstory:**

 ***Special Traits:**

 ***Extra Details:**

If you see * then that section will be considered, but may have no bearing on the character in the story.

* * *

Now, since this is a D&D styled story, I'll explain what Race, Class, and Alignment are for you that don't know.

Race is what you are. Human, Dwarf, Elf, Hobbit, Dragonborn, Gnome, Anthromal (Anthropomorphic Animal), Orc, and Goblin are all different races you could be.

Class is also what you are, but it is what you can do, as well. Rogue, Ranger, Fighter, Druid, Paladin, Sorcerer, Warlock, Wizard, Bard, Barbarian, and Monk are all Classes that you could be.

Alignment is where you fit on the spectrum of Good and Evil. Lawful Good, Neutral Good, Chaotic Good, Lawful Neutral, True Neutral, Chaotic Neutral, Lawful Evil, Neutral Evil, and Chaotic Evil are all alignments you could have.

* * *

Now, for all of these I only gave some examples. If you want to use different races, or classes I recommend going to and go to Dungeons and Dragons Wiki's 5th edition homebrew for help.

* * *

And I think that's all you need to know for now. Thanks.

P.S. You all should check out Kayla DeLana and her story, The Future of Hogwarts SYOC.


	2. Prologue

Prologue

I was 15 when I ran away from home, and it was the best decision I ever made. I never knew my father, my older brother lived in a different city, and my sisters were encouraged by my mother to ridicule and abuse me. They hated me; their own flesh and blood, and they hated me. All because Lloth had them and all of Drow society under her leathery, webbed wing. The ultimate matriarchy; the only purpose for a male was to be made an example, or to be a mate. So, I ran away.

I made about halfway before the Driders caught me. They were sent to take me back to be made a sacrifice to Lloth. I would either be eaten alive, or made into a Drider like them. I don't even remember how I got away anymore, but I did.

Clothes in tatters, cuts and bruises all over my body, I emerged from the depths of the Underdark onto the surface. I took no more than 6 steps before I passed out in the middle of the road.

Luckily for me, a young girl found me and took me into her home. She and her sisters raised me back to health, nurturing and caring for me. They never asked me where I came from, and let me be for the most part, knowing that I'd need alone time to think straight. Those three girls taught me that there is at least some love in the world.

After a while, I knew that I needed to go. So, in the dead of night, I left. Every day I think about them and the care they gave me, and the fact that all I gave them back in return was a lock of hair.

* * *

If you want an explaination about the terms that you don't recognize, send me a PM and I'll tell you


	3. The Tavern

**OK, guys. Here it is, the first real chapter of my only Crossover story on Fanfiction.**

 **To those of you who have submitted characters that you do not see in this chapter, I will be introducing your characters and others as the story progresses.**

 **This story is set in the 3rd Age of Middle Earth before the events of the Hobbit or the Lord of the Rings, but many elements of Dungeons and Dragons have been incorporated.**

 **Disclaimer: I have no rights to LoTR or D &D whatsoever, but I do own Nez'rael Liadon (He's my D&D character. I have the sheets and everything.)**

* * *

 **Chapter 1:** The Tavern

It was an awful night outside. The wind was howling, water was pouring down from the sky, and lightning thundered across the sky. I was sitting at the bar, quietly drinking cold and stale brew that was clearly being used to save the good stuff for a special occasion. I had a long journey ahead of me, and would need a company to aid me in it. Luck seemed to be on my side that night, as a large human sat in the stool next me.

He looked at the bartender and said, "Beer. Make it a gallon." The bartender nodded calmly and poured him a giant mug of the same beer I was drinking.

"I'll pay for you if you listen to an offer I have for you." I said, before the bartender could tell him the price.

The large man nodded as I handed the bartender 2 gold coins, which was far more than enough to pay for the large, but cheap drink. "I'm listening." He said, taking a gulp of the brew.

"OK. First off, I'm Nez'rael. I'm looking to hire you as a body guard and companion so that I can embark on a journey. If you can't go with me, then I can find someone else. However, whatever spoils we find will be split equally among all of those who join me." I made my proposition.

The large man stared at me for a few moments, then he took a sip of his beer and nodded, "I will go." He finished his drink and then began walking to the staircase, "But first, I sleep."

I looked back at my drink and groaned. It was decent beer, but too stale for my taste. I looked to the bartender, "Don't you have better grog in the stores?"

"That we do sir, but it's for later. I recommend you return to your room and come back down in the morning." He said.

"Before you retire, however," A new voice spoke up, "I am interested in joining your merry band."

The voice came from a fiery haired Halfling. I looked at him, "And how could you aid me in my journey?"

"Robbin Noakes," he stuck out his hand, introducing himself, "and I am a trained Wizard. I have a wealth of abilities that can help you in your quest… and frankly, I need the money."

I took his hand, "Well, then Robbin. Welcome to my company, we leave in the morning."

He grinned. I looked to the bartender and nodded, he nodded back. I went to my room and slept very heavily. I was awoken by a bugle the next morning. It was the bartender, just as I asked him. I went down the stairs, soon followed by Robbin and the large man.

Robbin saw the bartender with the horn in his hand, "So, that's what that nod was."

"Yes, it was. I assume you two have already cleared out your rooms, yes?" I asked them.

The large man nodded, "Tholamin is ready."

"I'm ready to go, too." Robbin said.

"Lettuce leaf, then." I paid the bartender, and we exited the establishment. The Prancing Pony.

Bree is a busy town, and business was already bustling. It seemed particularly busy around a specific parlor tent. It had a banner hanging in front saying, "Welcome to Honest Eddy's, where you get exactly what you asked for." I thought that was a bit humorous, so Robbin and I stepped into the tent to see a very well dressed orc going through a very intricate, and rehearsed description of an interesting looking item. The woman that he was selling to looked to be entranced by the item and his description. He knew that he would be selling that item to this gullible woman, and the expression on his face was that of complete satisfaction. He sold the item and Robbin coughed to get his attention.

"Oh, yes. I am Edzkadel Kubub, owner of this franchise and purveyor of fine merchandise, but you can call me 'Honest Eddy'. What can I do for you wonderful gentlemen?" He greeted us with a bow, obviously laying on the butter, but I knew he could tell that we wouldn't fall for his tricks too easily.

"Thank you, Eddy. I am Nez'rael, and this is my partner, Robbin. We were wondering if you had any good magiks or potions that could aid us in a quest to the North." I said back, "And we do not wish to be swindled; we can happily bargain a fair price for all of us."

"Naturally, sir. I do not wish to repel your wonderful patronage." The Orc was well-practiced in deftness and charisma.

"Excellent, we have all come to understand one another. Now, we would love to see some healing potions or enchantments that you have available." Robbin clapped his hands, eager to buy something.

Eddy nodded and gestured for us to follow him to a desk that he had set up in the back of the large tent. He quietly laid several healing potions, enchantment scrolls, and a 2 extra items on the desk.

"If you will permit me, I can tell you about the wares you see in front of you." Eddy looked at us. We nodded, "These healing potions are all of a superior level and will all injuries sustained, save for amputation and like injuries. I have 4 enchantment scrolls for you to choose from, but I can only permit you to purchase 2 as I am short on supplies. The 1st is an enhancement enchantment that will increase your strength, speed, and stamina, and these effects are permanent after enchantment, but once used, like most enchantments, it loses its magical worth. The 2nd is a weapon enchantment; it will only work with bladed weapons, and it will make it perfectly balanced and perpetually sharp. The 3rd is another weapon enchantment that gives the weapon the ability to summon lightning and direct it. The 4th and final choice is an enchantment that will enhance the effects of a potion and make the effects last longer." Eddy paused, "Those are your choices of enchantment scrolls. Now, these two items here are very special in their own unique way. This is a Gem of Spellcasting," He held up a necklace with a teal gemstone in the center cut into a 20-sided prism, "This can be taken as a magical totem that will greatly boost one's arcane abilities." The clever Orc looked at Robbin as he set it back down and picked up the next item, "This is an ancient blade, 2nd age is my guess, and most of its magiks have faded with time spent in disuse."

This was the ware that he planned to catch my eye with. It was a beautiful scimitar, wonderfully kept, the runes etched into the steel still as perfect as the day they were carved. Eddy could see the light in my eyes and he handed me the blade. As I took it in my hand I could feel it was perfectly balanced. I checked its sharpness, only to find that it was as sharp as the day it first met the stone.

"Where did you find this?" I asked him with awe and bewilderment.

Eddy smiled sadly, "I liberated it from the corpse of an elf, whose body had been dragged into a troll cave. High Elven blacksmithing produced this perfect blade; its balance and sharpness are due to its imbuement with those enchantments during the forging of its steel. Now, I can see your Drow heritage, and it is good that you do not hide it. I will give you this blade with no extra cost if you make your full purchase."

"Deal." Robbin said, "We'll take all of the potions, the 1st and 3rd scrolls, and the gem as well. That sounds to me like it should cost about 75 gold."

Eddy looked at the Halfling, "Please, I couldn't take all that, I say 70 gold and your pledge to continue your patronage of my franchise."

"That is fine by me." Robbin shook Eddy's large, gray hand.

I took out my coin purse and lay the gold on the desk. Robbin took the scrolls and put them in extra containers he had, then he took the gem and put it on hiding it under his collar. I took the potions and put them in a pouch. Then, Eddy handed me the blade and a new sheathe for it.

"Thank you for your time." I shook his hand

"And thank you for your patronage." Eddy replied.

Robbin and I walked out of the tent with our wares and met up with Tholamin. We headed up to the east of Bree and set out on our journey.

* * *

 **If you have any ideas about where this party should go, please send me a PM or give this story a review and let me know.  
**

 **Look out for another chapter in a month. (This will my slowest going story since its so obscure.)**


	4. A Journey Begins

**HEY GUYS!**

 **It's been a while, I know. But it's working!**

 **And now, the Chapter you've all been waiting for!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2:** A Journey Begins

Journeying eastwards from Bree, we came upon a burning camp with dead bodies strewn about. I looked at the bodies and found the distinct marking of Rundabag Bandits on their hands. I checked the tents and found some fresh skins and some gold. When I left the last tent I was met with the end of knife.

"Oh, hello. Um, am I intruding on your plunder?" I asked, politely.

The owner of the knife was a pale young man with a lanky build. "Yes, you are. And I suggest you explain yourself before I slit your throat." Responding rather coldly.

"HEY!" Tholamin shouted. That got the man's attention.

"We'd really rather if you didn't kill him. See he's paying us to help him on a journey. If you have to kill bandits for food and rest, then I'd say you're in dire need of some coin. He's got some, and he'll give some of it to you if you help out, too." Robbin took the opportunity to reason with the man.

The man looked at him, "You work for a Drow?"

"Yes. I'm a Hobbit working for a Drow, an honest, good Drow, but a Drow nonetheless."

"I rejected my heritage a long time ago, and I'm on this journey to make my former people pay for their crimes against the good in the world. If you hate Drow, then we have something in common." I pulled away from his knife and put my hand out for him to shake.

"Fine. I'll help you, but I want to be paid." He said, taking my hand.

"Good. Now, do you have a name?" I asked.

"Vergil. And that's all you need to know."

"Fine by me. Collect whatever things you need, and we'll continue on our merry way." I said.

He collected his things and we set off once again. Eventually we came to a river. Luckily, there's was a small town on the other side and their community had built a little bridge across, so we didn't have to ford through it. It was bright in the afternoon, but the sun was approaching the horizon rapidly. So we went to find a tavern to rest for the night. Funnily enough, a familiar tent was set up in the center of the town.

Robbin looked perplexed, "Is that what I think it is?"

"Yes." I said.

"Didn't we leave before he did?" He asked.

"Yes." I answered.

"Should we check if it really is him?" He asked.

"If you want to."

Just as Robbin was approaching the tent, Honest Eddy came bounding out of the tent, looking excited.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" He boomed, "Honest Eddy's Item Emporium is open and ready for business." He turned and went back into the tent. People who heard him came to the tent, curious as to what was contained within.

With that question answered, the 4 of us continued to search for a tavern. The Deserted Dog was what we found. Right next to Honest Eddy's tent. We each had a pint and went off to our rooms. I got to mine to find that it was already occupied by someone.

"Who are you, and what do you want?" The voice was that of a woman's.

"I am Nez'rael, and I want a bed to sleep in. I'm sorry, but I didn't know this was already yours." I answered her.

"You can come in." She offered, "Close the door." She waved her hand and the candles in the room set alight.

"Are you sure? I can go and ask for a different room." I said.

"No, no. Stay with me in here. You've been such a gentleman so far." She grinned somewhat maliciously.

"Uh, thanks. Can ask you your name?"

"Oh. I'm Faron Ravenblaze." She smiled.

"Well, Faron, it is a pleasure to meet you." I smiled back, and in the light I saw her short white hair, tanned skin, and pale-lilac eyes. She was wearing a black, robe-like dress. She looked like she was cold, subtly shivering, teeth chittering.

"And you, Nez'rael."

"Are you cold?" I asked.

"Yes, very. Maybe you could stay and keep me warm. I can't sleep in this dress after all." She winked at me, still shivering a little.

This caught me off-guard, "I... uh, well… uh… I've never shared a bed with someone else before."

"Don't worry about it. All you have to do is lay in the bed and sleep. I'll worry about staying warm." The devilish smirk returned to her face. "How about I go and change in there," She pointed at the door to the closet, "and you take off your heavier garments."

I really couldn't have resisted even if I had wanted to, "Uh… OK."

"Good." Faron smiled some more and then went to change. She was entrancing when she wanted to be.

Confused by the chain of events that had just unfolded with me, I took off my cloak, the leather armor underneath, my boots, my fur foot-wrappings, my belt, and my pants. I was left in my under-shirt and long-johns. As I finished, Faron came out in a silky-looking nightgown. It was far tamer than the dress she had on earlier.

"Oh, excellent. Now, just lay down and go to sleep." She smiled as she gently pushed me into the bed.

She tucked me under to sheets and then climbed in herself. The last thing I really remember from that night was her hand on the side of my neck and then a dreamless sleep. To this very day, I haven't the foggiest glimmer of what happened while I was asleep. I've asked Faron multiple times, but all she does is grin and tell that I did a great job keeping her warm.

When I woke up the next day I was alone in the bed, and my long-johns were on backwards. I groggily pulled the covers off me and sat at the edge of the bed. I quickly readjusted and put my clothes back on, save for my cloak. I walked to the door and was about to leave when Faron came out of the powder room, still in her nightgown.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"I was going to go back downstairs to get some breakfast before I set out with my crew again. I'm going on a journey to the east." I told her.

"Oh, can I come? I haven't been to the east, in my own travel yet." She playfully pleaded.

"I guess we could use a feminine touch. Make sure you're downstairs in 5 minutes to meet the others." I said as I walked out the door.

I went downstairs where Vergil was already drinking at the bar. He looked like he hadn't slept very well. I sat down next to him and he glared at me.

"What?" I asked.

"There was a lot of noise coming from whoever's room was next to mine. I kept me awake." He growled into the mug he held to his face.

"I'm sorry to hear that, friend. I'll take 1st and last watch tonight and for the next 3 nights after that so that you can get adequate rest." I told him, and he seemed to look slightly happier, not by much though.

There rest of the crew came down after 5 minutes. They took seats at the bar with us and ordered some drinks. We'd be discussing some linguistics before we left.

* * *

 **A/N Again, there will be more characters introduced in later chapters.  
**


End file.
